ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved versions of some of Ben Tennyson's newer aliens. Some of them have completely change their physical appearance, while some only change their color with few improvements. Concept and Creation The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo juryrigged into the incomplete Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation of the Ultimatrix making it have simulated battles over millenia and technically evolves them. This explains why the evolutions are more combat centered than their baseline forms. If the Universe becomes a less suitable place to live in, these evolutions will predict how these aliens turn into. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimate Forms more suited for combat than anything else, In a worst-case scenario of millions of years. Making the Ultimatrix the very weapon Azmuth didn't want his creations to be so in a way Albedo has corrupted something Azmuth has been working on. When Azmuth saw the completed Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about Albedo's work was the Evolutionary Function, which he described as "begging for trouble". Activation To activate this change, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and transforms into the form. Also, when a person asked if every alien in Ben`s playlist has an ultimate form, Dwayne McDuffie answered it by saying "Wait and see" which is his way of answering a question that he is either not ready to or doesn't want to answer. Series *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur (appear in The Final Battle: Part 1, The Final Battle: Part 2, Too Hot To Handle, Hero Time, Where the Magic Happens) *Ultimate Swampfire (appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2, Ultimate Aggregor, The Forge of Creation) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (appear in Fame, Reflected Glory) *Ultimate Big Chill (appear in Hit 'Em Where They Live, Escape From Aggregor, Ultimate Aggregor, Deep) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (appear in Too Hot To Handle, Perplexahedron) *Ultimate Echo Echo (appear in Map of Infinity) Trivia *Every Ultimate form has either a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *It's quite possible that the Ultimate forms are a result of a method of a kind of metamorphosis. That method of metamorphosis that makes these aliens (and possibly the rest) into a type of battle-ready, super species. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that we should all "wait and see" what a human's ultimate form will be. *It also shows that Albedo is the first person to transform into Ultimate Humungosaur but Albedo may have already tested out this enhanced ability when he created it or just figured that it would have easily worked without a formal test drive. *Also, most evolved forms apart from Ultimate Big Chill, seem to lose an ability their normal form had. For example Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate, Ultimate Humungousaur cannot grow in height, Ultimate Echo Echo can't multiply and Ultimate Spidermonkey loses two arms, which are replaced by the spider legs and Ultimate Cannonbolt seems to have lost some speed. *Whether or not other Ultimate forms are shown, it does apppear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. It is possible that it could even evolve Ben's human form as it is the default selection of the Ultimatrix. *Of the six ultimate forms so far, the three most drastically changed were Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Echo Echo, the two barely changed were Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Cannonbolt, and in between is Ultimate Humungousaur. =Gallery= Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire.png UltimateSwampfire.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateHumongousaur3.png Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill UltimateBigChill.png UltimateSpidermonkey2.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSpidermonkey.png Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateEchoEcho.png Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateCannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt2.png Ultimate Echo Echo TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Humongousaur TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Big Chill TKO.jpg|In TKO Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix